TOS: A Simple Wish
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Ahida, daughter of Spock and Nyota, maybe more special than she realizes. As she meets the Guardian of Forever.


**Captains** **log** **stardate** 7745.3, finally after a lengthy, unexplained delay, Starfleet has cleared Excelsior for her first deep space run. No more little cruise's around the block, an actual mission. Maximum warp to the Guardians planet to drop off supplies and test new scanning equipment, then back to Earth. If all goes well, and I expect it to, we will soon leave on our first multi year mission. As a bonus I've just been informed an old friend will be going with us on a temporary assignment.

Captain Sulu stepped into the transporter room, Chief Wright nodded.

"Beam her up" Sulu ordered.

"Hikaru." Ahida squealed as she bounced down the transporter pad. "Sorry sir," she said as she held up a data pad. "Cadet Ahida Uhura reporting for temporary duty, as ordered."

Sulu smiled, "This is a joke, isn't it? Your mom's beaming up next."

"No sir. I've been assigned to the Excelsior. I don't understand it myself. I was packing for our mid term break. Two officers came to my quarters and here I am."

Sulu took the data pad. "This has got to be a joke. First year cadets don't go on assignments. You stay here, I'm going to straighten this out." He turned and walked to the door. "This has got to be a joke." He said once more.

He returned a few minutes later with a female ensign. "I just spoke to two Admirals. Your Grandfather pulled a lot of strings and called in a couple of favors. You're on this mission. This is Ensign Reed, she'll assign you to quarters. I'm assigning you to the Science section, Lt. Tuvok will be your immediate supervisor."

"No, not him."

"Cadet, is there a problem I should know about?"

"It's just I knew him when he interned for Grandfather. He's very annoying."

"Get used to it. If you want serve on a starship, you might spend years around annoying people. And remember this, cadet, you have been given a very unprecedented opportunity. I expect you to behave accordingly. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir."

Sulu nodded at Reed. Ahida followed her out the door.

"Cadet," Sulu said, "welcome aboard."

Ahida glanced back and smiled, "Thank you sir."

The guard looked up from the data pad and looked Ahida up and down.

"Is this a joke?" he asked.

Ahida rolled her eyes. "I've heard that forteen times in the last week. I'm getting tired of it."

The guard looked at Tuvok. "Unfortunately, it is not a joke. She is cleared to be here."

"My first year at the Academy, I barely got outa my dorm." The guard said. He made a note on the pad. He pressed a button and a large door opened. "Have fun." He said.

Tuvok and Ahida left the gate house and followed a winding path through ancient ruins. A few moments later they stood in front of the Guardian of Forever.

Tuvok switched on his tricorder and began scanning. Ahida stood in awe.

"My father told me about this, how they went back in time. Then how Starfleet used it. Then it quit working. Hasn't spoken in over a decade."

She stepped up to it. "Well, Guardian are you going to do something? Isn't that what you do? Wait for a question." Silence.

She jumped through the opening and landed on the other side. Nothing happened. She kicked it.

"Oww, that's solid rock."

Finally, Tuvok spoke. "Using your tricorder would be more efficient and less painful."

Ahida jumped back through and landed beside Tuvok. "Boo! I went back in time and fixed your personality. I guess it didn't work."

"Cadet, we are supposed to be making simultaneous scans, for later comparison. I suggest you turn your tricorder on."

"You know. Maybe we're going at this wrong. At first we sent people back to watch wars and assassinations. Maybe it got tired of that. Has anyone thought of just asking for a wish? I know what I'd wish for." She walked to Guardian and placed her hands on it, as if making a mind meld. She stepped back. "There, why don't you make one?"

Tuvok was staring at at her, the way a parent stares at a silly child.

"Did you hear that?" Ahida gazed into the Guardian.

"Yes. When you're not speaking I can hear it. It's called the wind."

"Report." Captain Sulu and the bases science officer, an Andorran, Dr. Lotol, were walking up.

"My scans are negative," Tuvok said, "however, cadet Uhura has not even switched on her tricorder and her behavior he's been very immature."

"Cadet, is there a problem?" Sulu asked. She ignored him and continued to stare at the Guardian. "Cadet, it's time for you to go back to the ship."

"No."

"What did you say?"

"Doctor wait." She sprinted towards the Guardian.

"Cadet, stop." Sulu yelled. The three men stood in stunned silence as Ahida vanished into a blue shimmering light.

A year earlier, Amanda, wife of Sarek, watched over an animal healer as he tended to the family sehlot, Teelah.

"She is very old," the Healer said, "there is nothing that can be done at this stage. She only has a few hours."

"That was my fear when I found her like this. It will be hard on my granddaughter, they have been bonded since she was two."

"The loss of a sehlot, can be as devastating as the loss of a family member. What is your wish?"

"Ahida is on Earth. There is no time. Release her from her pain."

"I understand." The Healer drew a hypo from his med kit, fixed a vial of poison, checked the dose and was about press it to Teelah's side.

"No, Doctor wait." The Healer was visibly stunned when he looked up and saw a young woman in a Startfleet cadet uniform come running out of a shimmering blue light.

Amanda simply said, "Ahida, I wasn't expecting you."

"I'll explain in a minute."

Ahida kneeled in front of Teelah. Teelah lifted her head and licked her face.

"Eww that's gross." She cradled her head, through the bond she could feel the pain. The Healer was wrong, she didn't have hours, she had minutes. She looked at the Healer and nodded. The hypo hissed against Teelahs side. Ahida felt the pain fade.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

"No." The Healer whispered. "Now, she will always be with you."

The Healer stood, "Lady Amanda, can I be of further service?"

"We can manage."

"Then I will take my leave."

For several minutes Ahida cradled Teelahs head. She removed a medallion from around her neck.

"Grandmother, can I have this?"

"Of course. Ahida, how did you get here? That uniform, you don't start the academy for months."

"Has father ever mentioned the Guardian of Forever?"

"A time or two. Very classified."

"It sent me and I think grandfather had something to do with it."

The blue shimmering light reappeared.

"I think I need to go. I hope Captain Sulu's not too mad when I get back."

She hugged Amanda and stepped into the light.

"Cadet stop." Sulu yelled. The three men stood in stunned silence as Ahida vanished into a blue shimmering light. And immediately returned.

Aware that she could have been gone for a much longer time, Sulu asked, "Cadet, where have you gone, what have you done?"

"I just went home for a minute."

"Not good enough. I need to know more."

"The shape of time has not been harmed." The Guardians voice boomed out. "I will no longer permit that. This child, conceived in one time line and born in another, is someone I take interest in. I granted a simple wish."

"Guardian," Sulu asked, "does this mean you're back?" The whisper of the wind through the ruins was the only answer.

"Well young lady," the Andorian science officer said, "it seems you have a very powerful friend. I owe you a debt, I never travelled in time. But I did get to hear the Guardian speak. That in itself is satisfying."

"I suppose we should call it a day and go back to the ship." Sulu led the way back to the gate house.

Ahida took a couple of steps, paused and glanced back at the Guardian. She saw her grandparents family room. Teelah laid in the middle of the floor. A two year old child snuggled at her side, slept soundly.

Ahida whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
